


So calm, so relaxing

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Prima o poi Oswald se ne sarebbe accorto si era detto Edward, prima o poi avrebbe capito.





	So calm, so relaxing

Prima o poi Oswald se ne sarebbe accorto si era detto Edward, prima o poi avrebbe capito.

Il suo … la sua occupazione non era certamente qualcosa di facile ma chiunque si sarebbe detto che era strano che avesse quasi ogni giorno il mal di testa, a volte anche più volte al giorno, e non prendesse nessuna pasticca al riguardo. Oswald aveva creduto alla sua scusa di non voler prendere farmaci per timore di attacchi di sonno o letargia, doveva essere presente e con la mente pronta si era giustificato e il re di Gotham aveva annuito distrattamente.

La verità, che non ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, è un’altra, molto più intima e “da coppia”: gli piace sentire le mani di Oswald Cobblepot su di sé.

Gli piace quando il potente e spietato re di Gotham gli massaggia lentamente i capelli, le dita che accarezzano dolcemente la sua capigliatura tanto che adora farsi cullare da quella sensazione inebriante, una volta si è persino addormentato mentre Oswald lentamente lo stava accarezzando. Quei gesti gli sembrano incredibilmente intimi, quasi più intimi del sesso e ormai ne è diventato del tutto dipendente tanto che non riesce a immaginare una giornata senza Oswald che gli accarezza i capelli, entrambi sul divano, Oswald seduto e lui con la testa sulle sue ginocchia mentre le dita di Oswald vanno avanti e indietro ancora, ancora e ancora.

La scusa del mal di testa ancora regge anche se Edward non sa ancora fino a quando, ha spesso sofferto di piccole emicranie ma teme che prima o poi Oswald finisca per preoccuparsi sul serio e non può permetterlo, non quando il suo momento preferito della giornata è avere le mani dell’altro tra i suoi capelli mentre Oswald lo sfiora lentamente, con una dolcezza che nessuno penserebbe possibile in un uomo come lui. Dovrebbe pensarci seriamente, forse potrebbe giustificarsi sostenendo di essere stanco ma in realtà non vuole nemmeno ammettere qualcosa di non vero, gli basta sentire il conforto di quelle mani su di sé per dimenticare qualsiasi preoccupazione e farsi cullare da quei movimenti.

<< Sicuro di stare bene? Dovresti riposarti, prenditi uno o due giorni di riposo >> gli suggerisce Oswald, le mani gli stanno lentamente massaggiando le tempie ed Edward è così rilassato che quasi non ascolta cosa abbia detto l’altro, perso in una bolla di calma e relax.

<< Tutto bene Oz, non ho bisogno di riposo, ma tu non smettere >> gli risponde Edward prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi. Edward Nygma non lo ammetterà mai ma niente lo rilassa come sentire le mani di Oswald Cobblepot tra i suoi capelli, e se per ottenere quell’attenzione deve fingere di avere il mal di testa … bisogna pur sopravvivere al giorno d’oggi


End file.
